EMW Extreme Anniversary 2013
Card Champion vs. Champion, Title for Title EMW World Women's Champion Bustice vs. EMW Starlets Champion "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Jason David Frank NIWA World Heavyweight Championship James Bond © vs. Chuck Norris NIWA World Women's Championship Blossom © vs. Faith Lehane Chicago Street Fight Duke Nukem vs. Zangief Strap Match Juliet Starling vs. Catwoman EMW International Championship Bobby Lashley © vs. Hugo w/Poison Extreme Tornado Tag Team Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler © vs. The New Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) "I Quit" Match Olivia Munn vs. Megan Fox EMW Cruiserweight Championship The Nostalgia Critic © vs. Tito Ortiz Mixed Martial Artist vs. Pro Wrestler Match Gina Carano vs. Melissa Anderson Four Corner Survival Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) © w/Kelly Kapowski vs. The Avengers (Captain America & Thor) w/Tony Stark vs. The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) vs. Beavis & Butthead ExtremeAnniversaryUnifiedTagTitles.gif ExtremeAnniversaryCaranovAnderson.gif ExtremeAnniversaryEMWCruiserweightTitle.gif ExtremeAnniversaryMunnvFox.gif ExtremeAnniversaryUnifiedWomensTitles.gif ExtremeAnniversaryEMWInternationalTitle.gif ExtremeAnniversaryStarlingvCatwoman.gif ExtremeAnniversaryNukemvZangief.gif ExtremeAnniversaryNIWAWomensTitle.gif ExtremeAnniversaryNIWAWorldTitle.gif EMWWorldTitle.gif ExtremeAnniversaryChampionvChampion.gif Results *3. In the final moments of the match, Munn sets up Fox with the O.M.F.C. through the Table. A scared Megan Fox begs Munn not to put her through the table and then she said "I Quit" to stop the match but then Munn decides to put Fox through the table anyway. Afterward, Munn leaves the ring, feeling the effects of the move as EMTs rush over to check on Megan Fox. *5. During the match, a backstage assistant ran in and then tells Stacy Keibler that there was an emergency involving Stacy Keibler's boyfriend, George Clooney and then Stacy then leaves to the back, leaving Torrie all by herself. Torrie put up a good fight against Love and Blank but the numbers game was too much and Angelina hits Torrie with the Botox Injection to get the pinfall win. *7. In the final moments of the match, Lehane was going for the Twist Of Faith on Blossom but then Buffy Summers arrived at ringside and distracted Faith as she was going for the move and as Faith was distracted, Blossom escaped out of the move and connected with the 2nd Perfectly Painful of the match and scoring the pinfall on Faith. After the match, Buffy laughed over Faith's loss and then said "Receipt...BITCH!" then leaves to the back as Faith death-stared Buffy as she knows she cost her the title tonight. *8. In the final moments of the match, Starling touched three of the corners but then there was a tug of war with the strap between both Starling and Catwoman then Catwoman pulls Starling in but then Starling hits Catwoman with the Sunny Side Up (Rising Sun DDT) out of nowhere and then Starling hits the fourth corner to win the match. *11. After the match, Jason David Frank and Ari Gold celebrated the win and leave to the back. Afterward, Jackson got to his feet and was greeted with a round of applause from the crowd for his effort tonight. Jackson then leaves and heads to the back with his head down in defeat after losing the title. *12. In the final moments of the match, Bustice successfully landed the Big Bust on Ronda but getting a two count. She goes to the top rope for another Big Bust but then Ronda avoided it and lock in the Armbar Submission on Bustice and Bustice have no choice but to tap out. After the match, Rousey was handed the Starlets title and celebrated as Bustice was outside of the ring and grabbed the EMW World Women's Championship belt. Bustice takes a look at the title belt then enters the ring with it. Bustice then enters the ring and looks at Rousey then presents her the EMW World Women's title belt and the two women hugged in the middle of the ring as the crowd went nuts. Bustice then raises Rousey's hand and then goes to leave but Rousey stops her and then Rousey raises Bustice's hand then they both shook hands. Bustice leaves the ring and heads to the back as Rousey celebrates with both the EMW World Women's title belt and EMW Starlets belt as pyro explodes above the ring and confetti sprayed throughout the arena as the show ends. Miscellaneous *Hardcore Mayhew - Matt Hazard, Noah Antwiler, Justine Ezarik, Matt Hazard, and Deadpool. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013